Cette main tendue
by Merry Moca
Summary: Suikoden Tierkreis. Attention, gros spoil sur Liu. Il était partit du village, mais sortira t'il de la forêt ? Et que trouvera t'il derrière les arbres, dans le monde extérieur ?


Voilà maintenant des heures qu'il courait, trébuchait, revenait sur ses pas dans cette forêt. Cette maudite forêt qui l'empêchait de sortir de l'obscurité de son toit de verdure et qui l'égratignait de ses longs doigts crochus. Tous se ressemblait : les arbres avaient les mêmes branches et troncs noueux les fourrées étaient composées des mêmes herbes les croisements menaient à des chemins sans issues, bloqués par des ronces.

Il ne pouvait pas sortir.

Telle une vérité trop dure à accepter, cette affirmation lui tira quelques larmes au coin des yeux.

Il courrait toujours, tentant d'échapper à la forêt qui le retenait. En vain.

Jamais il n'en sortirait. Jamais il ne pourrait échapper à son destin.

Son souffle devenait erratique, son cœur s'emballait. Il pleurait. Des larmes salées et amères striaient son visage. Il en avait assez.

Il commença à ralentir, avant de tomber complètement dans l'humus à ses pieds. Cette douce couverture, telle une invitation à dormir, eu raison de lui et des quelques forces qui lui restaient.

Il s'abandonna à la forêt. Elle avait gagné.

Il s'endormit sur son lit vert, les feuilles bruissant doucement au dessus de sa tête comme une douce berceuse. Son souffle redevenait calme, calqué sur le vent passant dans les branches.

A peine perceptible, une trouée de lumière se tenait au milieu des ombres. L'orée de la forêt venait de se signaler.

Comme si la brusque apparition avait été accompagnée de sons, le jeune fuyard se réveilla en sursaut. Il regardait autour de lui, tentant de se remémorer où il se trouvait, lorsqu'il aperçut la petite lumière. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, il se les frottât.

Après avoir eu confirmation qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se levât et s'approchât lentement de l'apparition comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Plus il avançait, plus il accélérait.

Oubliant sa respiration frénétique, ses membres douloureux et sa tête qui lui tournait il courrait à en perdre haleine, comme un désespéré.

La lumière se faisait d plus en plus vive à mesure que le garçon se rapprochait. Il franchit les quelques mètres manquants en nage.

Et il s'effondrât devant le coucher de soleil sur une large plaine. Son premier contact avec « l'extérieur ».

Il se réveillât de nouveau alors que le soleil avait déjà cédé sa place à la lune. Cette dernière se tenait dans son intégralité dans le ciel entièrement piqueté d'étoiles. Le garçon n'en avait jamais vu autant, étant toujours sous le toit naturel des arbres. Il s'extasiât durant de longues minutes devant le spectacle, avant que sa vision ne vacille. Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, il n'était pas entouré de froid. Au contraire, il avait beaucoup trop chaud.

L'épuisement l'emportât de nouveau, mais il n'en était pas dérangé.

Il était sortit de la forêt. Il avait gagné.

La petite brise matinale soufflât tendrement dans ses cheveux.

Mais la fatigue et la maladie le clouait dans l'herbe verte et rase de la plaine. Il restait donc là, allongé et le nez dans les doux brins qui le chatouillaient un peu.

Aucuns membres de son corps ne répondaient, alors il ne bougeait pas. Il sentait qu'il avait de la fièvre, à cause de la tête qui lui tournait encore.

Il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement, laissant les émotions glisser sur son visage, sans contrôle. Des larmes se mélangeaient à des éclats de rire presque nerveux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, il était sortit.

Seul.

Un aiguillon de tristesse, de peur, et de bien plus profond encore, le ramena de son état maladif.

Mené par le besoin subit de s'éloigner de la forêt, il se leva en chancelant et fit quelques pas hésitants. Son corps se réveillait peu à peu. Ses jambes se firent crampes, ses bras ecchymoses, son corps plaies, sa tête brûlante et sa bouche pâteuse. Triste tableau qu'il donnait.

Mais le fait de se retrouver à l'air libre, le ciel bleu comme seul plafond, affranchit des « règles » lui donnait du baume au cœur.

Il avançait petit pas par petit pas, sans aucuns repères. Sans se retourner, il commençât à avancer. Il marchât longtemps, longtemps, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Des journées passèrent, alternées par marche et récupération. Il traversât d'autres plaines, des cours d'eau limpide, de vastes étendues de verdure et d'eau, seulement guidé par le soleil et les étoiles.

Pour occuper son esprit enfiévré, il se remémorait ce dont il se souvenait sur ces contrées, de leurs habitants.

Jamais il ne s'approchait des villes et villages, par crainte que quelqu'un ne s'en prenne à lui.

Un jour, bien après son départ de la forêt, il se retrouva dans une plaine bien plus grande que toutes celles qu'il avait traversé. Cette vallée-là avait quelque chose, il le sentait. Il continuât de marcher, s'émerveillant encore de tout ce que le monde extérieur avait à offrir à ses yeux d'enfant.

Mais à toute pièce, il y a un revers.

Lorsqu'il sentit la présence d'animaux sauvages, il commençât à paniquer. Une troupe de quatre petits animaux s'avançaient vers lui, poursuivis par un autre beaucoup plus gros et avec de longues défenses. Il avait de petits yeux rouges qui se tournèrent vers le jeune fuyard. Ce dernier savait alors qu'il allait participer au festin. En temps que plat principale.

Ignorant encore une fois la douleur que lui transmettait son corps, il se mit à courir. Dans la plaine, il n'y avait pas de cachettes, et l'animal se rapprochait de plus en plus. La fatigue et la maladie étaient toujours présentes, il le sentait.

Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Alors qu'il allait abandonner, les poings serrés de rage de vivre encore présente mais les yeux remplis d'une triste résignation, un trait de flèche signât la débandade chez l'ennemi. Le souffle haché, le garçon tentât de savoir d'où venait le tire. Il aperçut une silhouette courir vers lui.

Et le noir de l'inconscience l'envahit de nouveau.

C'était l'odeur doux d'un plat que l'on cuisinait qui le sortit des bras de Morphée. Il n'ouvrit pas de suite les yeux, savourant le moelleux du lit dans lequel on l'avait installait.

Les yeux fermés, il se laissât glisser dans une douce torpeur.

Il était vivant et libre.

* * *

« Dis, tu crois qu'il a repris connaissance ?

- Sisuca m'a dit qu'il avait repris des couleurs, sa fièvre est passée et ses blessures sont soignées.

- D'où il vient ? »

Cette question revenait souvent dans la conversation, comme les « Qui est-il ? ». Pas que cela n'intéressait pas Riku, lui aussi avais dû passer par cette étape et comprenait l'intérêt pour l'identité des villageois de Citro.

C'était surtout le « Comment se sent-il ? » qui lui revenait en tête.

Parce que trouver un adolescent de son âge aux cheveux d'un vert très clair, une tenue violette qui ne venait pas d'ici, cela pouvait amener beaucoup de question. Mais savoir pourquoi il était si mal au point était autrement plus intéressant.

Et surtout, le garçon de Citro pourrait l'aider.

* * *

Son ventre lui remis les idées en place. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, le fuyard découvrit des tentures accrochées aux murs, et une maison en bois chaleureuse. ' Un village ? '

« Ah ! Te voilà réveillé ! Nous commencions à nous faire du souci ! »

Une vois, à l'image de la maison, résonnait à travers toute la pièce. Le garçon allongé dans un des lits ne pouvait dire un mot. Sa bouche était pâteuse, et aucune idée ne restait fixée dans son esprit.

« Ne t'en fait pas, tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu es récupéré. Sisuca, as-tu finis de cuisiner ? Pourrais-tu amener un verre d'eau pour notre jeune invité s'il te plait ?

- Oui père ! »

Une belle voix de femme précédât l'arrivée d'une jeune fille aux longues couettes argentées.

« Père, il va mieux ?

- Marica, viens dire bonjour. »

Avec un regard semblant pouvoir le transpercer, la jeune fille s'exécutât et s'approchât du lit du blessé. Aucune animosité ne se dégageait d'elle, on pouvait juste la sentir curieuse.

« Salut. Tu viens d'où ?

- Petite sœur, laisses le tranquille avec tes questions !

- Quoi ?! Dirk trouve un garçon inanimé et gravement blessé dans les plaines, et maintenant il occupe ma maison. J'ai bien le droit de demander d'où il vient !

- Oublis la un peu. Prend des forces. »

Pendant l'échange entre les deux personnes, le jeune garçon se sentit de plus en plus mal. Pas seulement à cause de ses blessures, mais il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un se dispute à cause de lui.

Voyant son trouble, une autre jeune femme, plus grande que la première et aux cheveux noirs, s'était assise au bord du lit. Elle tenait dans ses mains un bol d'où émanait une bonne odeur, et un verre d'eau.

Son sourire montrant toute la gentillesse dont elle était capable de donner ne pouvait malheureusement pas soigner son cœur. La dispute lui rappelait quelqu'un, et il se heurtait à ce que justement il voulait éviter : le contact avec les humains qui pouvaient le rejeter. Cela faisait douze ans qu'il vivait reclus dans le monde forestier, sans contacts avec le monde extérieur.

La jeune femme dû de nouveau sentir don trouble, elle lui imposât le bol et le forçat à boire le verre en entier.

« Attention à la soupe, elle risque d'être un peu chaude. »

Le fumet de la mixture lui rappelât le vide présent dans son estomac, qui se manifestait avec fracas.

C'était avec amusement que la plus grande (Sisuca ?) tendit une cuillère. Sous les yeux curieux des trois habitants de la maison, il portât une première cuillérée à sa bouche. C'était comme si il revivait.

Le goût n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il mangeait avant. Il en était bien sortit. La soupe brûlante dans sa bouche suffisait à le mettre dans une joie et une tristesse incommensurable.

Il était le seul à être partit.

Des petites perles liquides coulèrent de ses yeux. Croyant que c'était à cause de la soupe, Sisuca s'affolât un peu. Mais le seul homme, le plus vieux, la tient par le bras, lui demandant ainsi de se calmer.

Les trois occupants quittèrent la salle en silence, laissant le blessé seul avec lui-même, et le silence entrecoupé de sanglots.

* * *

« Il a repris connaissance.

- Tant mieux !

- Mouais… Mais dés que Sisuca lui a donné à manger, il s'est mis à pleurer.

- Qui s'est ce qu'il a vécus. Il doit être fragile et instable émotionnellement à l'heure actuelle.

- Alors les jeunes, comment ça va ?

- Dirk ! Le garçon que tu as ramené s'est réveillé ! Il est chez Rajim l'ancien !

- Calmes-toi, Riku. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. Avec ses blessures, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. En plus, il a pas l'air d'être bien plus âgé que vous trois.

- Dis Marica, on peut aller le voire ? »

La question était sortie de façon bien plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait voulut. Mais il voulait vraiment lui parler. Un peu décontenancée par le ton, Marica lui indiqua qu'il pouvait toujours essayer de lui parler. Alors Riku partit d'un bon pas vers la maison du chef du village suivit par la jeune fille.

* * *

« Dis, Dirk.

- Oui Jale ?

- Ses blessures, elles ont été causées par quoi ?

- Beaucoup sont des entailles faites par des ronces, des branches… Mais il y a des blessures plus graves…

- Lesquelles ?

- Causées par des flèches. »

Le silence qui suivit la dernière phrase du protecteur du village laissait place aux sous entendus. Des personnes avaient tentées de le tuer.

« Allons rejoindre les deux, il faut quelqu'un pour calmer Riku. Il est vraiment énergique aujourd'hui ! »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait.

* * *

Le chef du village était devant sa maison et parlait avec des gens de Citro. Et au vu du visage de Rajim, les villageois n'étaient pas contents.

« C'est un étranger, il ne peut pas rester ici !

- C'est vrai, on ne sait rien de lui !

- Vous avez vu ses blessures ? On ne sait pas d'où il vient !

- Pardon. »

Toutes ces idées et ces pensées donnaient mal à la tête au garçon. Lui aussi n'était pas originaire du village, cela n'avait pas empêché les villageois se le recueillir. Les adultes présents s'étaient figés à son arrivé, et à sa soudaine prise de parole. Il se faufila entre eux, et se plaçât devant le chef.

« Je peux aller le voire ?

- Vas y Riku, toi aussi Jale. Dirk. »

Riku se retournât, n'ayant pas remarqué que le garçon à la chevelure blonde retenue en une queue de cheval et le visage impassible, ainsi que le brun l'avaient accompagné. Le plus énergique sourit au deux autres, et ils entrèrent dans la maison de l'ancien.

* * *

« Len-lien, vient avec moi.

- Je… je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Je m'occupe de l'Honorable Lao-Kwan… Je ne peux pas partir. »

Des bruits de courses continuaient de leurs parvenir, de plus en plus forts.

« Liu-Shen, pars sans moi. Je les retiens ici.

- Mais…

- Pars ! »

Il regardât une dernière fois le visage de la jeune fille châtaine qui se tenait en face de lui. Des larmes menaçaient de tomber de ses grands yeux clairs et les mains douces de la jeune fille tremblaient. Pourtant, elle avait encore le petit sourire qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était contente.

Des voix se firent entendre, se faisant se tourner les deux jeunes.

Alors le garçon se mit à courir, sans se retourner. Droit devant. Il entendit le sifflement d'une flèche passer près de lui. D'autres suivirent, de plus en plus proches de lui.

Une fut mieux ajuster que les autres, éraflant profondément sa jambe gauche. Une autre lui blessât le bras droit. Une pluie de projectiles tombait sur lui.

Une voix fluette tenta d'arrêter les chasseurs, lorsqu'une autre voix intervient. A la distance où il était, il ne pouvait pas entendre, mais les flèches s'étaient arrêtées de tomber.

Il repris sa course, encore plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Seul, il courrait dans la forêt. Du sang frais coulait de ses bras et de ses jambes, les goûtes faisant au sol de petites fleurs écarlates. Il fallait arrêter le sang de couler, trouver un chemin plus sûr, brouiller les pistes.

Une question pourtant s'imposait sur le reste de ses idées : Qui l'avait sauvé ? Ou du moins, pourquoi les chasseurs ne s'étaient pas lancé à sa poursuite et avait arrêté leur attaque…

Pendant qu'il mettait le plus de distance possible entre lui et le village scribe, il réfléchissait. Mais ne trouvait pas de réponses.

Pire, il se trouvait maintenant perdu dans une forêt, avec peut être des personnes à sa poursuite pour le ramener…

Non, tout mais pas de retourner au village ! Il ne voulait pas être marqué, il voulait voire le monde extérieur.

Des branches craquèrent, se faisant se retourner le fuyard. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Des yeux se firent voire de derrière le buisson.

Un animal. Qui sautât tous croc et griffes sortit sur sa jeune victime.

* * *

« Aaaaaah ! »

Réveillait en sursaut par son cauchemar, de la sueur perlait sur son front. Ses yeux tentaient d'assimiler tout ce qu'il voyait. Il commençât à paniquer, en pensant qu'il était de nouveau au village de la forêt.

Mais une main se posa fermement sur son épaule. Alors il se concentra sur cette main et la personne à qui elle appartenait pour refouler les vagues d'angoisse.

C'était un garçon de son âge, aux yeux et cheveux couleur gris perle. Il émanait de lui une force de caractère impressionnante pour son âge.

Le blessé se mit à dévisager son homologue, curieux. L'échange silencieux dura quelques secondes, qu'un raclement de gorge brisât.

Et un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du garçon.

« Tu pourrais nous présenter, au lieux de le dévisager.

- Ah, excuses-moi. Je m'appel Riku. Le blond, c'est Jale, et le grand coincé c'est Dirk !

- C'est qui le « grand coincé » ?

- C'est lui qui t'a trouvé dans la plaine. D'ailleurs, tes blessures ont été soignées, ça va mieux ? »

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, il ne ressentait plus les assauts douloureux que lui lançaient ses jambes et ses bras. Seulement une légère douleur à la tête, mais rien de méchant. Son corps entier était recouvert de bandages. Voyant que le garçon en face de lui le regardait lui aussi attentivement, il hochât la tête. Toujours le même sourire avenant et…vrai.

« Ah, tant mieux ! Ici, tu es au village de Citro. »

Citro ? Un village dans une plaine… Il avait fait un long voyage vers le nord-est…

« Tu ne connais peut être pas, c'est un petit village après tout.

- D'où tu t'es fait toutes ces blessures ? »

C'était Dirk qui avait parlé, mais un regard du plus énergique du trio l'informât d'y aller plus en douceur. Cependant, il gardait se regard dure qu'il prenait lors des sujets important. Le blond savait pourquoi.

Le fuyard savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, à eux tous. Leurs parler de ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais rien à faire, il n'y arrivait toujours. Il découlait de ses blessures des choses beaucoup trop dures à accepter pour lui. C'était un blocage plus psychologique qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir, ou qu'ils se sentent blessé par lui, surtout l'argenté, mais pour l'instant c'était au dessus de ses forces. Voyant qu'ils glissaient dans une pente beaucoup trop abrupte, le garçon se nommant Jale changeât le sujet en indiquant à son ami le bol de soupe à peine entamé. Il s'était endormi juste après la première cuillérée. Mais cette « sieste » ne lui avait pas été bénéfique…

« Tu en veux encore ? »

Riku lui tendait le bol. Devant lui, il avait envie de tout raconter. Toute son histoire. Il voulait, de tout son cœur, son petit cœur meurtrit. Alors pour l'instant il se contentât de ceci :

« Liu.

- Hmm ?

Je m'appelle Liu. »

Sa voix était encore faible et éraillée, mais audible. Comme si on lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux, l'argenté affichait un sourire éclatant.

« Enchanté Liu. »

Et comme pour sceller leur amitié nouvelle, il lui tendit la main. Mais pour le garçon aux cheveux vert, c'était le début de sa nouvelle vie. Il tendit à son tour la main, plus timidement. Une poignée de main plus tard, c'était comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Oublié, les blessures de la forêt et des animaux oubliée, sa vie dans la forêt, et oubliés, ses habitants. Liu-Shen le scribe avait fait place à Liu.

Il ne restait qu'une pensée pour la personne qu'il avait laissée là-bas, et à celle qui l'avais sauvé.

* * *

Il s'était assez vite intégré à la vie au village de Citro. Les villageois avaient finis par accepter sa présence, il avait même été « adopté » par Sisuca, qui prenait tout le monde pour ses enfants.

Avec Jale, Marica, Dirk, Riku et lui, ils formaient une équipe de protection.

Marica était très gentille au final, il avait été intimidé par elle avant de mieux se connaître. Jale était aussi intelligent, peu bavard et calculateur, que Riku était fonceur, joviale. Dirk se révélait être le grand frère de la bande, et dés son intégration il l'avait pris sous son aile.

Ils partaient parfois dans des petites excursions autours du village.

Ainsi, ils avaient découvert rapidement que le vert n'était pas tellement détendu dans la forêt, sursautant à chaque bruit. Marica et Riku s'en amusait beaucoup, le taquinant avec le surnom de « froussard » dont il l'avait affublé.

Seuls Jale et Dirk ne participaient pas à la petite bataille que ce livrait les trois, connaissant l'origine de se malaise.

L'intéressé était encore sous le choc, mais n'en montrait rien. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait bien qu'en ils prenaient les problèmes à la légère, préférant en rire qu'à en pleurer.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il n'aurait plus peur… Peur de son passé. Et à se moment là, il leur raconterait tout.


End file.
